The ones that were gone, returns
by animeroxs603
Summary: Luca, Debito, Pace, and Jolly's past have come back in a special way. Four girls that are performers in a circus get to see their first love. When Liberta, Nova, Felicita, mondo and Elmo figure it out, What would happen when they meet. Jolly/OC, Luca/Oc, Debito/Oc and Pace/Oc.


Arcana Famiglia: The ones that were gone, returns

Chapter one: the return of the loved ones

It was and a bright sunny day on the Island of Regalo. Everyone was preparing for some very special guests that are arriving. Nova, Liberta, Felicita, Luca, and Debito were force to join Pace to go stop at L'Osteria to have some Lasagna. Nova sighed frustratingly and asked, " Why are we doing this?" Felicita replied with a smile on her face, " Pace wanted everyone to join him for lunch like a family!" Nova scoffed and said, " I have work to do instead of procrastinating with people." Liberta said, " hey! Don't be a kill joy chick pea!" Nova said, " how many times did I TELL YOU TO NOT CALL ME CHICK PEA!" Liberta and Nova were at it again. Luca said, " It cant be helped. It's part of their nature." Felicita said, " I think its their own way of showing their friendship!" Luca said, " Milady, you sure have a different point of view than others." Felicita asked, " By the way, Luca are you ever going to date?" Luca blushed wildly and replied, " M-milady! That is a difficult question to ask for a man my age!" Liberta asked, " Why not Luca? Your young enough to date!" Luca said, " Liberta! Stop adding fuel to the flame!" Debito said, " the kids got a point Luca. Its time you started wooing women like me." Luca said, " I was afraid you would say that." Pace said happily, " hurry up everyone! Were almost there!" Everyone were almost their, when all of a sudden Pace bumped into a woman wearing carrying a ton of Ribbons in one bag. Pace started to help the woman and said, " Sorry! At least let me help you!" The woman said, " its okay I've got it! Thanks anyway!" She grabbed the bag quick and ran the opposite direction of the whole gang. Pace said, " she's quick! Anyway time for Lasagna!" The group entered the L'Osteria and had their Lasagna as Nova wonder about who that mysterious woman was.

After Lunch, The gang gotten a message from Fukulota telling them to go to concert hall, and enjoy the festival. The tickets were in the message and they headed to the concert hall. Nova said, " something was off when the message told us that well see an amazing show." Liberta said, " relax already! Were already hear and seated. So calm down." Debito said, " Even though that's true, but something was definitely off or strange." Pace said, " Lets all enjoy this part of the fair!" Felicita saw every single Member including Jolly and Elmo. Felicita asked, " does anyone notice that Jolly came to this event and brought Elmo with him?" They all looked at the upper row and couldn't believe it. Debito said, " Jolly never came outside for events like this." Felicita said, " I guess we know why." Mondo, Sumire and Dante are in the upper row about to enjoy the show. The lights went out and the spotlight hit a young man in his Mid-thirties, wearing a full black tuxedo with white glove and his blue hair slick back said, " everyone. My name is Antonio Velez! As the Leader and Composer of the MFF, we are honored to welcome the people of Regalo to our World! Enjoy the fantasy world!" The spotlight shut off and the Orchestra began to play. The curtains was open and the gang was shocked. Pace whispered, " it's the woman from before! Who knew she was in part of the Act!" The woman lifted her hood which gotten Luca, Debito, especially pace Bewildered. The woman have green hair in a short bobbed style, have lilac eyes, was 5'6 and her skin is a little tanned. She was wearing rainbow colored long sleeved leotard, with a rainbow colored lightning bolt painted across her right eye with a braided green bracelet on her left wrist. Pace said softly, " Allegra!" Liberta looked at Pace wondering, " does he know that woman?" The woman name Allegra was dancing with a ribbon in her hand. She did twirls, flips and back bends with a ribbon that appears in her hands. She was doing circles, tums, rolls and letters with ten different ribbons spelling, " WELCOME". Appeared a big long ribbon lighted on fire was in her hand. This made everyone jump in their seats. Liberta said, " Amazing!" Allegra started to spin the fire ribbon above her head in circles as it wraps around her body. The fire grew brighter into a shape of a phoenix and she vanished into thin air. The audience applauded for the finished act.

Butterflies appeared and a Woman about 22, have golden brown hair that is put into a braid and have mismatched eyes of red and white. She was wearing purple and midnight blue short dress with black stripped leggings, long midnight blue gloves and a purple and silver stripped braided bracelet on her left wrist. The woman was sitting on a swing high in the air. Debito was next one to be surprised. He thought, " It couldn't be….. Lalia!" The woman named Lalia was leaning back on the swing and fell off with only her hands on the seat. This made everyone scared, excited, anxious and nervous. Debito felt curious and nervous if she was going to fall. Lalia started spinning with the swing, and was turning it into a long flowing pink ribbon as she grabbed on to it with her hands as the audience clapped for her. She slid down the ribbon towards the stage ground and went into a swan pose. The Orchestra started to play a happy tune and she started to dance. Lalia did piques and six Pirouettes. Laila was doing gymnastics and acrobatic tricks. She did back springs, splits, flips and handstands. Felicita said, " she is so elegant." Debito replied softly, " she is certainly is Bambina. She certainly is." Laila finish off with a front flip into a split and the lights dimmed and everyone applauded for Laila's magnificent dance as it goes to the next act.

The third act began with the music turning mysterious and fast tempo. The next person surprised Jolly and Luca. A woman with Black over the shoulder hair, Purple eyes an a little pale complexion. Luca shouted in his mind, " ROSANGELA!" Jolly was shocked that he said softly, " Rosangela." Mondo and Elmo looked at him questioning. Rosangela wore a black magicians hat, a black and purple leotard with black tights, black ballet flats, short white gloves, a blue braided bracelet and a silver moon cresent shaped necklace with an onyx in the middle. Rosangela haves a table of liquids and mixtures on her table and began to create mixtures and potions. The audience were amazed by the creations of the potions. The potions created heart shaped bubbles and another shot out sparks. The audience wanted to know what is next. Rosangela final trick was mixing a mysterious grey colored potion and poured an emerald colored powder inside the beaker. The liquid started to bubble and out came a huge rainbow and fireworks came out. The audience clapped loudly as Rosangela giggled happily. Jolly clapped and was smiling warmly towards the girl as he said, " Magnificent." Once Luca saw that, he whispered softly to Debito, " Im going backstage and getting her out of here right now!" Debito said, " wait a minute Luca!" As Luca was about to leave he heard familiar music beginning to playing. Luca said, " that music." He turned around and his eyes were full of shock. A female about 29, with white mid length hair in flowing curls, turquoise eyes and 5'8. The woman was wearing a beautiful white ball gown with white ballet flats, a white and purple braided bracelet and crystal heart shaped necklace. Luca said, " Celestina." The woman name Celestina began to sing,

_Think of me_

_think of me fondly,_

_when we've said_

_goodbye._

_Remember me_

_once in a while -_

_please promise me_

_you'll try._

_When you find_

_that, once_

_again, you long_

_to take your heart back_

_and be free -_

_if you_

_ever find_

_a moment,_

_spare a thought_

_for me ..._

The Music changes and Celestina saw Luca in the hall looking at her. She thought, " Luca." Then she began to sing again as she sings to him.

_We never said_

_our love_

_was evergreen,_

_or as unchanging_

_as the sea -_

_but if_

_you can still_

_remember,_

_stop and think_

_of me ..._

Luca just stared at her as she was singing towards him. He walks a little closer to where debito is and listen to her more thinking, " After all this time, she still remembers me."

_Think of all the things_

_we've shared and seen -_

_don't think about the things_

_which might have been ..._

_Think of me,_

_think of me waking,_

_silent and_

_resigned._

_Imagine me,_

_trying too hard_

_to put you_

_from my mind._

A tear was rolling down her right eye as she sing the song to her first love. Celestine thought, " Luca, I wish you knew who I feel about you."

_Recall those days,_

_look back_

_on all those times,_

_think of the things_

_we'll never do -_

_there will_

_never be_

_a day, when_

_I won't think_

_of you ..._

Luca had tears rolling down his eyes as he said, " still sings like an angel just like back then. Now singing her favorite piece." Felicita looked at Luca and thought, " he knows this woman." Everyone clapped for her singing beautifully. Then a man about Luca's age with long brown hair in a ponytail, golden brown eyes, about 5'9. He was wearing a black tux with white gloves and black dress shoes and sung next to Celestina from a distance near the curtains.

**Can it be?**

**Can it be Christine?**

**Long ago, it seems so long ago**

**How young and innocent we were**

**She may not remember me**

**But I remember her ...**

Celestina started to sing again to the audience as they listen to her heavenly voice.

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons, so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_you will think_

Celestina was going to blow away the audience with the ending of the song.

_ah-ah-ah-ah-aaah_

Luca stares at her smiling.

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-aaah_

Celestina started to feel the adreneline.

_Ah-AAAAAAH of me!_

The music ended and the audience gave her a standing ovation as she bows. Antonio looked at Celestina and telling her, " superb and fantastic as always." Celestina before she walked off stage, she called the man and all the girls out for a finale bow as the curtains closed.

Backstage, the girls were talking backstage as they relaxed in the dressing room. Allegra said happily, " That was a blast! I had so much fun on stage!" Then her stomach growled and said, " I'm hungry~" The three girls giggled at their friends obsession with food. Laila said, " it sure was Ally! I had a time of my life dancing on stage. Also I saw dashing men to play with too!" Rosangela sighed and said, " OH La La! You always think about flirting with men and dancing at the same time! Besides that it was exciting! Not to mention someone's first love staring at her!" Celestina blushed and said, " angel!" Laila said, " Rose is right! Luca was staring right at you! I even saw Debito and he looked handsome. I knew he would turn out to be a player." Allegra said, " This is the second time I saw pace! Even though he didn't know I was the hooded woman!" Rosangela said, " Its great to see my look a like and someone else up in the balcony" as she smiled warmly. Celestina said, " Its really great to see them again!" Allegra said, " you were also amazing Celeste! Your voice is like an _angel!"_ Celestina said, " thank you Ally-chan! But to me everyone did magnificent!" They heard a voice said, " Magnificent is the correct word indeed." The girls turned around and saw the guys, felicita, Nova and Liberta with them. The girls said cheerfully, "boys!" Debito was carrying sunflower in his and saying, " looks like someone finally became beautiful coming from an ugly duckling!" Laila replied back, " says the boy who had a baby face and was mistakenly called as a girl!" Liberta heard that insult he held back his laughter. Debito and Laila playfully glared at each other and then started laughing. Debito gave her the flowers and said, " its great to see you again La La!" Laila receive the flowers and replied happily, " great to see you to Debito-kun!" Debito gave a warm smile towards Laila. Pace was carrying Pink roses in his hands and said, " you were awesome! Ally-chan!" Allegra took the roses and replied cheerfully, " you too! Pace-kun! You look even more handsome!" Pace was blushing bashfully and said, " your really beautiful Ally!" Allegra blushed really red and looked away shyly. Luca was carrying lilies in his hand and said, " your amazing Rosangela." Rosangela took the lilies and said, " thank you Luca!" Luca smiled happily then turned to Celestina carrying a forget-me- nots. Luca looked at her lovingly and said, " long time no see Celestina." Celestina blushed a little and said, " you too Luca-kun." Luca blushed a little and said, " you still sound like a angel just like back then." Celestina giggled and said, " your too kind to me Luca-kun." Liberta faked coughed and broke the tension. Luca was out of his daze and introduce the girls from right to left, " Liberta, Nova and Felicita! This Allegra, Laila, Rosangela and Celestina. Girls this is Nova, Liberta and my lady Felicita." The girls said, " nice to meet you!" Felicita said, " Like wise!" Liberta said, " The four of you are awesome!" Nova said politely, " your performances was really outstanding." Celestina smiled and said, " thank you." Luca said, " let us take you out tonight to celebrate your first show." Celestina said, " that would be wonderful. Speaking of out, where is Rosangela." The gang notice that Rosangela was missing and Laila said, " probably getting fresh air."

Outside Rosangela was taking a breather and thought, " I really needed a breather, since Luca and Celeste finally get to see each other again. Those lovebirds." Rosangela felt a cold breeze and shivered a little bit. Rosangela thought, " should have brought a jacket with me." All of a sudden, she felt someone put something warm over her shoulders. Since Rosangela is a curious person, she turned around and her eyes widen in shock. Rosangela said, " Jolly-san." Jolly had warm loving smile and said, " its been a long time seeing you again my little rose bud. My how beautiful you are." Rosangela smiled and said, " it's wonderful to see you again Jolly-san!" Jolly handed her Passion flowers and said, " you mostly love passion flowers." Rosangela finished Jolly saying, " Cause they always make you feel special about yourself. I cant belive you remembered." Jolly said, " of course I remember, you always use to look at them when you was small." Rosangela took the flowers and said as she blushed, " thank you." Jolly said, " I have to go. don't worry, I'l be seeing you often." He patted her head and walked off as the moonlight shone down on them. Rosangela blushed and thought, " Jolly-san, your still loving and kind just like back then."


End file.
